


Dance the Night Away

by Hostile_Sociopaths



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostile_Sociopaths/pseuds/Hostile_Sociopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are up one night on a rooftop. It may be cold and late, but being together makes it absolutely worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Dance the Night Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573746) by [easy_peasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_peasy/pseuds/easy_peasy)



They were on an apartment building rooftop in New Jersey. It was a clear night, the moon was bright and the stars were visible. It was cold, though. The first cold dregs of autumn were upon them. Standing beside Gerard, Frank shivered.

“Cold?” Gerard asks. The younger one nods a yes and accepts the offered embrace that follows. Frank is thankful for the warmth. He looks up at Gerard and smiles softly before breaking away. He leaves his hand intertwined with Gerard’s.

They’re up for no apparent reason, just there to watch the sky it seemed. It certainly looks beautiful too. Gerard starts humming softly. It’s one of those songs that are familiar yet you can’t quite remember them correctly. He takes Frank into his arms, holding him the way they were taught in the required dance classes in Middle School. Frank follows his lead.

Gerard waltzes them across the rooftop, never stopping his humming. He leads them through steps and turns and spins. Frank has never been one for dancing, but with Gerard they look perfect. Their steps are in sync, as if they’ve done it a million times before.

Right before the end, Frank dips his body downwards, almost falling to the floor. Gerard catches him just in time. Frank knew he would.

When Frank gets up, he just stays in Gerard’s arms. The two of them watch dawn break before they finally leave.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted by Nina.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
